Corruption
by Childish Sadism
Summary: Arthur is not the nice and proper student that most people believes he is. Alfred knows his secret and is ready to destroy Arthur's reputation for the sake of other students. US/UK.


it appears that my smut is getting rusty, I should do it moar often from now on. This was a request by rurushuu in LJ for the Love Party event in the US/UK community. It was done for fun and it is just a one shot.

Warnings: Smut, sex, smut, sex, smut, sex, smut and guess what? Sex. Oh, and slutty Arthur and possibly a decent amount of grammar mistakes.

* * *

Alfred wasn't sure how it happened or how he was able to even understand the situation around him but he truly regretted finding out. It was one of those lies that were best kept as a secret because once you found out, your whole world suddenly felt fake. The American tried to blame the person responsible for the situation but it was truly not his fault; it was Alfred's fault for sticking his nose where it didn't belong and for the first time he was regretting it.

Everything came to an end during the beginning of a sunny day. Like every Wednesday, ever since spring started the young athlete had baseball practice. He wasn't expecting to arrive _this_ early though, his brother probably changed his alarm clock just to make sure he would wake up early even if he didn't wake up when his alarm went off but surprised Alfred was jumping out of his bed when the alarm went off and how could he not? It was baseball practice! His brother probably forgot how much he enjoyed baseball practices.

Alfred thought about ways to pass the time. He still had a whole hour to burn off before school started! The American grinned at an idea and he quickly ran to the science building, maybe his professor was there early and he could get some stuff done for his favorite class; chemistry. He was not an overachiever but he did enjoyed messing around in the lab, especially when there was no one around and there for the chances of hurting someone were nonexistent.

The blue eyed teen was just about to open the door for his chemistry classroom when he heard weird noises coming from inside. He frowned and furrowed his brows. Slowly and quietly Alfred opened the door just a tiny bit and his eyes went wide, even his glasses slipped down his nose just a little. The first idea that went through his head was 'shut the door and run' but he couldn't, his body was glued to the door and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him.

Arthur, stick in the mud Arthur, student council president Arthur, top of the class Arthur was being bend over the teacher's desk. He was half naked, with his shirt keeping his pride from being left on the open. On the other hand his pants were down to his ankles and his underwear was around his thighs. The shorter male was panting and moving his body, rolling his hips and moaning. Both of his hands were holding on the table underneath him before he tilted his head back and let out another pleasure filled noise.

"Don't come inside please, I-I have classes early today." The sandy blond plead and closed his eyes, his head falling against the desk.

"Should have thought about bringing a condom then." Alfred's chemistry teacher groaned. He chuckled and yanked on Arthur's hips, drawing a loud noise from the petite body that he was fucking.

"D-don't be like that, I didn't know you wanted to do it today." Arthur said half whimpering, his hands were now reaching down to stroke his own member but he was cut short when the older man pulled out and spun him around before shoving him against the floor.

The teacher grabbed his student's hair and yanked his body onto a kneeling position. "Fine. Open up." He waited for the boy to open his mouth and then he began to stroke himself. The older male stared down at the half lidded green eyes and the willing mouth in front of him. The boy was panting and sweating, his cheeks were flushed and his legs were shaking from being fucked so roughly against the desk. It was enough to drive the teacher over the edge and he came.

The Brit closed one of his eyes when the teacher's cum hit his mouth and half of his face. He chuckled and licked his lips clean. "I hope my grade gets even better after this."

"I'm sure it will."

Alfred had enough after that. He didn't even close the door, he just ran as fast as he could until he was back in the baseball field. The American skipped his chemistry class that day and by the end of the day he was asking his counselor to transfer him to a different chemistry class.

But things didn't change just because he decided to change his chemistry teacher, no, not at all. Because Alfred was a curious person he couldn't help but wonder what else Arthur did behind everyone's back and so he made it his duty to find out, but he was not stalking him, of course not. He was just investigating the shorter male.

The sunny blond regretted his 'investigation' because not only was Arthur sleeping with is former chemistry teacher but half of the teachers. For the past two months Alfred would arrive to school at six in the morning, the same time Arthur did. The student council president would do some paper work in the council's office and around seven a teacher would usually come in and then Alfred was forced to look away from what was happening. Or Arthur would be the one going to a classroom for the same acts to happen.

It wasn't just in the morning though, but also during school hours. Alfred lucky had most of his classes with Arthur and it was hard not to notice when the shorter male would sometimes arrive late for class or would miss the whole class. It was too hard and too convenient not to notice but Alfred didn't notice it before, not until now and his stomach was now twitching and squirming because he knew what was happening. He knew why Arthur was late and it was truly disgusting.

Arthur was a fake; he was nothing but a liar. He wasn't earning his school position or his grades or even the reputation he owned. It was all a big fucking lie and Alfred was truly getting tired of it. It wasn't just because the Brit was finding the easy way out but because he was stepping on people by doing so. The American could still remember how hard his friend Kiku worked for the position of student council president. He did a lot of found raisings and also advertised the school on the newspaper to get sponsors to help the clubs and athletic teams. Arthur did helpful things for the school too, there was no doubt about it but in the end when the two were at the same level the decision was crocked and it was like that because Arthur was the one to spread his legs and let a teacher in to win the position.

It had to be fake, but it wasn't.

Arthur was the top student of his class and the school. He was number one with Ludwig following as second. Ludwig's older brother was friends with Alfred and a former student in their High school. The albino would always brag about how much effort his brother would put in school and how he would spend hours studding, doing extra work and burning his eyelashes by making sure he was ahead of the class at all times. Apparently Arthur did the same. It was no lie. Alfred was able to see how much effort Arthur put in school. He wouldn't eat until he was done with his work and he wouldn't do anything fun until homework and extra projects were done and perfect. The problem was the same than before though, because when it came down to breaking the tie Arthur would merely bend over a desk and tilt his head back with a loud moan as a teacher would fuck his brains out.

The sad reality was that Alfred never noticed how much Arthur was achieving until now and now he wasn't even impressed but angry. But what truly made him furious was the fact that Arthur was the captain of the Soccer team and just like all of his other achievements it was because the sweet, little Brit was fucking the coach, who was his baseball coach as well. It was like a wake up call that Alfred didn't want to notice. If Arthur, at any point wanted to be in the baseball team, or any other team that Alfred was in then it meant that Alfred was never going to be the top player anymore, no matter how hard he tried it was not going to change anything. It was all going to be useless and it was all going to be useless because Arthur was going to be there and Arthur knew how to get what he wanted without care of how much other people tried to achieve the same.

Alfred was a day-dreamer and a dumb boy for a lot of people. He was extremely idealistic and it was because he thought that through your hard work and honesty you could achieve whatever you wanted. Arthur proved his theory to be wrong. He was the dirt spot on an otherwise perfectly white shirt. It was the reason why the American was now standing in the council's office waiting for Arthur to arrive after his library duties.

It was passing five in the afternoon and almost all of the students and teachers were gone. The sun was hiding behind buildings, giving the nice and warm orange color that announced the arrival of the night. The young athlete was nervous and how could he not? He was about to confront someone about a very personal subject. Not to mention it was somewhat scary to what extent Arthur would go to get what he wanted.

Alfred turned his head towards the door when he heard the handle twisting and then the door was opening. Arthur came in with a stack of papers under his arm and a lot of different folders on his other one, his school bag was at the edge of falling off of his shoulder and for the looks of it the bag looked pretty heavy.

The Brit didn't notice Alfred at first. The first thing he did was to drop the folders and papers on the coffee table on the small living area that was in the office. The school bag came next and soon the sandy blond was stretching his arms until a comfortable popping noise was heard. Just then did he notice the pair of blue eyes that were staring at him.

Arthur blinked a couple of times. "Uh, what are you doing in here Alfred?"

"I need to talk to you." The American rubbed his lips together, shoving his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"Well, you can do it tomorrow. Right now I have a lot of things to do." The Brit rolled his eyes and rubbed his sore shoulders. "I have to finish the final details for the Valentine's party and then I have to go over some re-"

"Whore."

The silence that came next was too thick but Alfred was confident of what he was doing now. He was not nervous anymore and his blue eyes were glaring at the sandy blond in front of him. Still, they didn't say anything for a couple of minutes until Arthur narrowed his eyes and glared back.

"Excuse me?" Arthur crossed his arms over his chest. The exhausted look he showed before was gone and his feisty attitude was now showing.

"I…I saw what you did. No, I know what you still do." Alfred took a step forward. "How could you do something like that? More like how could you cheat like that? Don't you have any pride?" His voice was getting rougher and he was at the edge of screaming but the American was able to hold back and instead he moved closer. "You are letting half of the teachers fuck you so you can have what other people deserve! It is not fair and I am not going to let you walk on top of people anymore!"

Arthur didn't say anything. He just glanced away and turned around; heading for the door just to flick the lock. A reassuring click told the shorter male that the door was locked and with that in mind he turned around and in a matter of seconds he was standing in front of the American, a calculating expression on his face.

"I figured you were never going to bother to mention it." Arthur's voice was soft and his green eyes suddenly looked more intoxicating than before.

"W-what? You knew I was aware of what was happening?" The sunny blond took a step back and for now, just now he couldn't stop staring at the boy in front of him.

Arthur chuckled, his index and middle finger idly playing with his own tie. "Of course I did. It is rare for the oh so great Alfred to arrive to school so early and to follow me around when before you didn't even bother to pay attention to me. At all."

Alfred gulped loudly and glanced away. He thought he was being so careful but apparently he was not careful enough. "If you knew I was following you, then why didn't you stop?"

"Because that is not my decision." The green eyed boy glanced away for a second but then the green orbs were staring back at Alfred once again. "Now the question is what do you want to keep your mouth shut?"

"What do I want! W-what! I want you to stop! I want you to stop cheating so other people have the same chances than you! So it can be a fair game!" Alfred was yelling now and the student council president was just staring at him with wide eyes.

Arthur blinked once, then twice before just laughing softly. "God you are adorable." He whispered mostly to himself but Alfred was able to hear and the Brit was very amused because of the blush he caused the American to have now. "And cute." This time he was purring out the words and his body was dangerously leaning close to Alfred's. "I'm sure we can arrange something Alfred. Life is not all about honesty, sometimes people needs a guilty pleasure."

Alfred swallowed heavily and leaned back just to have the shorter male follow him and lean closer and closer until the American's knees touched the big leather chair that was now behind him. A second after the sunny blond was being shoved against the chair and forced to sit on it. Arthur was smirking at him and was now sitting on his lap with his hands around his neck. The American felt his face heating up even further. It wasn't like he was not used to girls or guys doing this to him but this was Arthur and for some reason it just felt different. It wasn't the fact that the Brit was sleeping with half of the teachers, no, it was something different.

"I'm sure you I can find your kink and we can have a deal. You won't regret it, I'm really good, and you know it. If you want to tell on me after this then do it, but I won't stop." Arthur leaned closer, his lips brushing against Alfred's and then he was kissing him. He ran his tongue over the American's lips, gently sucking on the upper lip as his tongue slipped inside the warm mouth in front of him. The Brit let his tongue rub against the other's teeth and then the wet muscle was rubbing against Alfred's, forcing him to participate in the kiss until their tongues were rubbing against each other and the need for air was growing.

Arthur pulled back with a lazy smile and his hands quickly worked on his own clothes. The tie was tossed against the desk and a dress shirt was soon following it. He didn't take his trousers off right away though, no, he merely undid the button and the zipper so he was able to spread his legs and move closer to the American. Their crotches rubbed against each other and the sandy blond moaned, his half lidded eyes staring at the bigger male in front of him.

"What's wrong Alfred? I heard that you were very good at this. Why aren't you doing anything? Are you going to make me do all the work? I don't mind, really."

The young athlete was able to snap out of it when Arthur reached over to undo his shirt. He couldn't do this, it was low and wrong. It was also pretty shameful. He came here to confront Arthur about what he was doing not fuck him like the damn teachers. Still…still, it felt different. The shorter male was eagerly undoing his shirt, pulling the piece of clothing down to reveal his chest before hungrily leaning down to lick and suck on the semi-tan skin. Alfred couldn't remember Arthur ever starting something with the teachers. Yet, he was doing all the work right now. No! This was no different! Not at all.

If Arthur wanted to feel like a whore then so be it and with that idea in mind the American ran his fingers across the smooth, pale chest in front of him. He let his hands move lower to pull the annoying uniform pants down along with the Brit's underwear.

Arthur gasped softly and shivered, his half lidded eyes staring down at the male below him. "Mhm, so you actually want to do it? Why?" The shorter male rocked his hips slowly, letting his ass rub against the now visible hard member below him. One of his hands reached for the middle drawer of his desk and the limb clumsily moved stuff around until a bottle of lube was pulled out.

"If you want to whore yourself out so easily, then fine. I haven't fucked in two months because I was busy and it was all because of you. So I truly hope you know how to swallow a dick with that boy cunt of yours." The American growled, narrowing his eyes but he had to hide his surprise look when the shorter male shivered and rubbed himself harder against him in return.

Arthur was quickly pulling down his pants until only his socks were left. He gave Alfred a slutty little smile and his hands soon moved down the American's chest, touching the muscles and the firm skin. The Brit shuddered and licked his lips, his fingers yanking on the zipper of Alfred's pants and flicking the button undone. Once the other was fully exposed Arthur did nothing but to pull the blue underwear down.

"You think you are going to be able to shove it in one swing?" The sandy blond asked his hands now taking Alfred's glasses to set them down on the desk.

"Would you be able to take it all in?" Alfred answered with another question and smirked. He was more relaxed now, leaning back against the chair and smiling at the looks the smaller male was giving him.

"I can try." Arthur said quietly and waved the tube of lube before popping the lid open. He squeezed the bottle until the lube slipped out and landed on the palm of his hand. The green eyed boy stopped once there was a decent amount of lube on his hand and he grinned.

"Okay then." He smiled one more time and reached down to wrap his fingers around Alfred's length but he was stopped by a firm hand. The Brit blinked and truly didn't have any time to react when the American pushed him off of his lap and spun him around so he was bending over the desk. He shivered when Alfred chuckled and moved the leather chair closer. The next thing Arthur was able to notice was that the taller male was snatching the bottle of lube away from his hand.

The sandy blond glanced back and quickly turned his head away and gasped when the tip of the bottle of lube was pushed inside his opening. He could feel the plastic container push its way through the tight ring of muscles and little by little his hole was swallowing more until half of the container was inside of him. "W-what are you doing?" Arthur ignored how shaky his voice sounded and instead he dropped his head against his desk. How could he be panting already?

"Making sure you leak lube for the rest of the day."

And the answer he got sounded so smug and full of himself that it made the sandy blond moan and quiver. Arthur let out a soft noise and licked his bottom lip when the American put pressure on the tube making the substance slip inside his body. It was cold, no doubt about it and it was making his asshole clench around the container but he didn't care. Alfred was squeezing the whole thing inside of him, and when there was only a little bit left he pulled the tube out to use the last bit of lube around the outside of his ass.

Arthur was a shaking mess by now. He was blushing and his legs were trembling. Both of his arms were tugged underneath his chest and he squirmed and arched his back. Feeling the way the lube was now moving inside his hole and even a little bit was already leaking out. "D-do it already. S-shove it in, I-I don't need stretching." The shorter male said, his voice now shaking with every word. He smiled, his half lidded eyes glancing back at Alfred as one of his hands reaching back to spread apart his ass cheeks for the other to see the aching hole in there. Arthur's asshole was twitching, gaping even a little bit with the want of being filled.

"You are such a fucking cock slut." Alfred hissed out but his words were not as threatening as before and he couldn't help it. The other male was good; he was a fucking good tease that knew what to do to get a man hard. He knew exactly how to beg and to ask for things and even though Alfred didn't want to fall for all of his tricks…everything was working. So fuck everything for the moment. He could get the bitch kicked out of school later, for now he was willingly waving his ass in front of the American and asking to get fucked until he couldn't even sit on a damn pillow.

The American leaned over and pushed the head of cock around the greedy hole in front of him and he thrust in. He didn't wait and he didn't even hold back. No. He did exactly what Arthur asked. He shoved his whole member inside the awaiting body until the Brit's ass cheeks were rubbing against his hips. It was obscene, the noises that Arthur was making now. It was as obscene as the whole situation and Alfred could feel himself slowly getting high from the pleasure and he groaned. "Move your ass." And he slapped the left cheek of the nice ass in front of him. The blue eyed male moaned as the tight ring of muscles tightened around him and he couldn't help himself but to do the same. He let his hand roughly fall down against the skin until it turned a dark shade of red and Arthur's assring was spasming around his cock, tightening and then loosing up just to get tight again.

Arthur was arching his back on a perfect angle and sticking his ass out in the air for the American to fuck. He was moaning, rocking his hips back and forth at a desperate pace. He wanted Alfred to fuck him harder and faster and when he started to spank him he was almost screamed in pleasure. The Brit closed his eyes, feeling the orbs rolling to the back of his head. He almost forgot how to breathe but he was soon reminded of how to do it when the taller male began to roughly pound him. Each thrust made the shorter male gasp a little and his eyes went wide with pleasure.

"I-I…I want to ride you, p-please!" And Arthur was begging again. He glanced back at the American with a pleasure filled face before moaning and dropping his head against the desk.

"Suit yourself bitch." Alfred chuckled and pulled back to sit on the leather chair. This time he leaned further back and stared as the petite body in front of him moved to sit on his lap. He didn't move his eyes away from Arthur as he shifted into a comfortable position before lifting his hips and holding on Alfred's cock. The sunny blond closed his eyes and hissed in pleasure as the tight, warm feeling wrapped around his member again. The heat was slowly raising and he quickly wrapped his fingers around the bonny hips being offered to him.

The green eyed male began to move right away. He lifted his body and let it drop back on top of the American. The pace was slow at first but once Arthur was able to move with ease he began to bounce up and down on top of the American. He wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck, rubbing their chests together as his ass moved and shook against the American's length. "I-it's my ass any good Alfred? I-is it better than all the other loose holes you fucked before? I-I can make it together if you want." The sandy blond said with a moan and tightened his body around the other. He was panting loudly and his tongue was lightly sticking out. A line of drool was slowly running from the corner of his mouth and his green eyes were now lost with pleasure and filled with lust.

"Keep it like that! Your asshole was fucking loose before." Alfred groaned, his eyes staring at the pale chest in front of him. He smirked and leaned forward, licking the pink nubs that were now hard as a rock on the Brit's chest. The sunny blond bit on the left nub, letting his front teeth dig against the sensitive flesh and he didn't regret doing it at all because the warm body on top of him was tightening. The shorter male was shaking and moving faster on top of him, swallowing his whole cock inside like before and spasming around the whole length.

Arthur's eyes were wide and he was tilting his head back, moaning loudly and even screaming a little bit. His chest was now arching against the mouth that was biting on his nipples, desperately searching for more friction. "N-no, d-don't play with my nipples. D-don't do that!" But he was moaning and apparently what he said only caused the American to want to bite them harder. "N-no! S-stop! I'm going to cum. Y-you are going to make me cum and it's too soon!" He whined and squirmed but his body was now moving on its own; bouncing a bit faster and rubbing against the American like the wanton whore he felt at the moment.

"Then do it. This isn't about what you want to do! And you know that, so stop whining and just move your ass you disgusting slut!" The voice was rough but cracking, showing that the American was enjoying this as much as the green eyed boy.

The Brit whimpered again, but he couldn't help himself any longer. He wrapped his arms tightly around the strong shoulders in front of him and let out a loud moan as he reached his release. "I-I love you!" The sandy blond yelled and his body began to shake, his release taking over as he twitched and let out loud noises. His face was completely lost, his eyes unfocused and almost completely lost. But Arthur let a lost smile spread across his lips when he felt the American's cum filling him to the rim, adding to the lube that was already stuffing his insides. Alfred was groaning in pleasure, and was enjoying this as much as he was so everything was alright. It was fine.

The two stood still for a couple of minutes, not moving or saying a word.

"Why would you say that?" Alfred finally asked, his hands still holding on Arthur's now bruised hips.

The shorter male let out a soft noise, his head now resting on the American's shoulder. "Because it's the truth." Arthur leaned back, sitting on Alfred's lap without caring about the fact that the other was still inside of him. "When you started to follow me, I thought it was because maybe you had a crush on me a-and well, I-I tried to tell you, I felt like this since freshmen year but…but I couldn't." He frowned, looking away from the blue eyes that were now staring at him. "But then I realized it was because you knew what was happening with me and the teachers."

Alfred frowned and didn't add anything to the conversation. Not now, not when the shorter male was opening up on his own. Maybe there was an explanation for all of this, just maybe.

"I-I didn't start to do that stuff because I wanted too, really." Arthur smiled awkwardly. "The first time it happened was during winter, freshmen year. I was doing badly in math, horrible even and I asked the teacher for help. He said he would tutor me and in the end he raped me. He gave me an A to mock me and then after Christmas break he said that my grade would go down to a D again if I didn't do it again, so I did." He glanced away and leaned his head against Alfred's chest, his eyes closing. "I was scared that my family would get angry and punish me…more scared than being fucked than a teacher so I did it. H-He then told other teachers and then they did the same. By the end of my freshmen year I was being fucked almost every day."

Alfred swallowed heavily and stared at the smaller male that was now half snuggling against him and wrapping his arms around his torso. He felt bad now, he felt bad for thinking everything he thought before.

"They would get angry if I didn't act willingly or didn't do what they would say. S-so in return I asked for the things I wanted to accomplish. It was fair…I-it was fair!" The sandy blond was shaking and crying, tears slowly rolling down from the corner of his eyes. It had been fair; he was being abused and used every day by the people that were supposed to help him be somebody. It was fair that he would get what he wanted. "I-I tried to stop everything during my junior year but I couldn't. By then I was nothing but a disgusting whore. I-I couldn't stop. I needed to have sex. It was a need. I-I started to enjoy everything and it was, no! It is horrible. I-I hate it, but I can't help it. I n-need it, if I don't get it then my concentration is gone, I can't do anything but masturbate and I hate it so much." Arthur choked softly with a sob and covered his mouth with both of his hands, his whole frame was shaking and tears wouldn't stop falling from his eyes.

The green eyed boy whimpered, covering his face with both of his hands. "I-I never told you how I f-felt because of this. H-how could I? I-I was so filthy and used." He sobbed loudly, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand. "I-I was truly happy when I thought that maybe you wanted to pay attention to me."

The American felt guilt slowly building up in his gut. He frowned and did the only thing he could do at the moment. He hugged the shorter male, pulling him close to his chest and letting him cry against his chest. He rubbed Arthur's back, his embrace as protective as it could get. Now he understood everything. It was clear. During the times Alfred had seen Arthur having sex with teachers it was mostly them doing everything and the Brit wouldn't even reach an orgasm. He didn't do the same things he did with Alfred and most of all he never said that he loved them. Not once.

Arthur was telling the truth and it made Alfred feel so horrible…and protective. He was known for having a hero complex, no doubt about it and at the moment it was reaching its highest rate. Slowly he lowered one of his hands and pushed two of his fingers inside the shorter male, ignoring how his member was still buried deep inside the other. "This is what you need now because of those bastards uh? Then I'll help you. I'll satisfy you as much as you want and little by little I am going to make you better." The American whispered against Arthur's hair.

The shorter male let out a soft noise and squirmed, his teary eyes now looking up at the male that was holding him. New tears began to fall and he wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck, hugging him close and pulling him against his body. "I-I love you, I really do. I love you, I love you so much." He almost choked with his words but then smiled, his green eyes looking more alive now.

Alfred felt his heart skip a beat. He wasn't sure what was happening and he wasn't sure if he even felt anything for Arthur but now, now Arthur needed him and he was going to be there. He was going to be the hero and it wasn't like he didn't enjoy what the green eyed male had done. Not at all, so that was kind of a plus. The American chuckled and shook his head. 'Don't turn into a bad hero Alfred.' He told himself mentally.

Besides, you can fall in love in a day. Why couldn't he?

* * *

Reviews amuse me.

Edit: Because people believe I'm a dragon or something. LOL. Okay, I will not, at all, going to get angry if you do not like this story or any of my other stories. This was a simple PWP with a bit of angst and an ending I had to edit to make it a happy ending upon the request of the requester. I am awful at happy endings, always have always will, because I don't enjoy them myself. If you want to give me constructive criticism then feel free to do it, I ENJOY reading reviews like that because it helps me. Just like I enjoy reading reviews that tell me what they did not like or did like.

I am not going to baw and throw a bitch fit for you expressing your opinion, believe me, I am more mature than that. I like to know what people thinks of my writing or ideas more than anything. Yes, I do enjoy lovely positive comments, just like everyone else; they make me feel fuzzy and happy inside but that does not mean that's all I want to hear.

The only type of reviews that can at some point annoy me are the kind of reviews that ignore my warnings, or what I bother to mention in an Author's note and then bitch about it when I made sure to give you a WARNING.

I hope this can help people that believe I am going to 'hate them' for expressing their opinion or what they have to say about my work, since a lot of people appear to be somewhat afraid of expressing their thoughts. No, I am not going to stop writing just because people bothers to give me good constructive criticism.

I'm a guy people, I can take shit like a man when I have too...then I go and eat cheesecake.


End file.
